ANGELS
by p3shadows
Summary: Thirty Five Years after the original charmed ones retired, the power of three which was supposed to be dormant, was awaken by the young Bethany Halliwell. Not aware of her family history, the youngest of three sisters read the first spell written on the
1. Chapter 1

**A/Notes: Well it has been a while since I wanted to write a fan-fiction about a new generation of Charmed Ones. After a few weeks of planning and organizing a few ideas I came up with Angels. The set takes place years after the original charmed ones retired. Now Piper's granddaughters Beatrice, Bianca and Bethany are the new chosen ones. As for the rest of the story you'll have to read and figure it out for yourselves. Chapter one is about the whole finding who they really are thing, so you may notice that there's lot o descriptions instead of dialogues, but that's something that I will change on the other chapters. Without further ado I give you the first chapter/episode of ****Angels.**

**ANGELS**

Chapter 1: " Powers of the Witches rise."

Story by: Bruno Ono

It was a stormy night in San Francisco. Dark clouds covered up the stars that hung from the sky. Flashes of lighting could be seen from the inside of the crimson Victorian house known as the Halliwell Manor. Piper Halliwell, the owner of the ancestral home of the descendents of Melinda Warren had gone with her husband to see their friend Darryl in Chicago. However the manor was not empty, Piper's granddaughter Beatrice, Bianca and Bethany whom were also Chris's daughters were now living with their grandmother and their grandfather. Chris and his wife Melissa were living in Boston and decided to send their daughters to San Francisco so one of them could start college and the other two to go back to college. However there was another reason that helped them make that decision, both Wyatt and Melissa knew that their daughters were new Charmed Ones and the place where they would receive their powers was The Halliwell Manor.

The sisters were_ "trapped"_ inside the house, for the rain prevented them from leaving to go outs with their friends. Being born into the Halliwell family, automatically caused the sisters to be surrounded by magic and for their own protection, magic they never knew existed. At that time they were all gathered in the Sunroom, complaining about the rain and talking about random things.

**"God this rain just won't stop! I have things to do and places to be!"** Bethany complained as she sat down by the windowsill.

**"Oh please…you're just gonna go off to a bar get wasted with friends and than come home so we can take care of you and your hangover."** Beatrice laughed and looked at Bianca who was reading a new edition of Vogue.

**"God it's so weird how you guys know me better than I do."** Bethany said uncomfortably and sighed as she realized that the rain just wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"This place is kinda weird don't you think? I mean grandma never allows us to go up to the attic, because the door is for some reason always stuck and she's always telling us about this greatness that we're meant to." Bianca said as she flipped through the magazine pages.

**"Maybe she's loosing a few marbles."** Bethany giggled and stopped as soon as she saw Beatrice's expression of anger.

**"Wow and just when I thought that your jokes couldn't get any meaner Beth."** the eldest Halliwell sister rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen to grab something for her to eat.

**"Gee…what's wrong with her? I was just playing around."** Bethany asked her sister whom was now done reading her magazine.

**"She's been around grandma and grandpa a lot longer than we have and she just doesn't like when people make fun of them."** Bianca responded and laid a hand on Bethany's shoulder.

**"Don't take it personal though…she has been through a lot since Lucass."** Bianca started emphasizing the_ "ass"_ part.** "…cheated on her. Now it's our duty as sisters to make sure that she'll get over it."** the middle sister finished her statement and rose up from her seat, only to leave the room shortly afterwards.

**"Perfect now even my boring sisters left me alone."** Bianca sighed and suddenly looked up alarmed when she heard the sound of breaking glass. Assuming that it was the wind that had blown through the window one of her sisters left open, causing something out of glass to fall on the ground and eventually break. However, the youngest Halliwell sister felt more alarmed when she heard the sound of something that sounded like a person falling on the ground upstairs. Rising from her improvised seat by the windowsill, Bethany walked to the stairs that led to the second floor and ascended looking a bit scared, what if something happened to one of her sisters, that would probably explain the sound of something heavy falling on the floor.

When she reached the second floor, Bethany came across the corridor and for her surprise the door all the way to the end of the corridor had mysteriously opened . That door was the same door that kept the sisters from entering the attic. "Oh my effin God!" she jumped back with her eyes wide open. Before Bethany could realize what she was doing, she was already walking towards the Attic. As if a higher forces were making her walk. In a matter of seconds she had already crossed the threshold into the attic. "Wow!" she looked around with a surprised expression. The Attic was full of things that Bethany had never seen around the house. Cauldrons, leather bound books, cabinets full of vials filled with colorful liquids and a table with a map with a crystal resting upon it. However one object in particular caught the youngest sister's attention, a wooden podium with a green leather bound book peacefully resting on top of it.

**"Now here's something you don't see everyday."** she said in amazement and walked towards the podium. Bethany had always been the most curious one of the sister, so obviously she opened the book and came across its first page, the aged yellowish toned page that had "Book of Shadows" elegantly written on it. A smile appeared on her face when she saw how thick the book was and how old it was too.

**"1693? I had no idea grandma was that old….what's on the other page?"** she asked herself under her breath and flipped to the next page where the spell written by Melinda Warren, the one that invoked the Charmed Powers was. It was foolish of Bethany to chant the spell aloud, but at the time she had no idea that by reading a _"poem"_ if that's what you can call it would come with strings attached.

**"_Hear Now the Words of the witches_**

_**The secrets we hid in the night**_

_**The oldest of gods are evoked here**_

_**The great work of magic is sought**_

_**In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power**_

_**Bring your powers to we sisters three**_

_**Give us the power!**_

_**We want the power!" **_

Bethany chanted and that immediately made the triquetra drawn on the cover of the book glow. Shortly afterwards the pages started to quickly flip themselves and were accompanied by yellow obs. A beam of orange light hit the youngest sister, causing her to fall unconscious on the floor. Then six purple orbs swirled out of the book and soared with great speed towards the door.

The six purple orbs descended the staircase and then went separate ways, three of them flew to the kitchen and entered Beatrice's body whom fell from her chair and hit her head on the ground. The remaining orbs swirled all the way to the leaving room where Bianca was taking a nap at the couch. Because she was asleep she did not notice that the purple orbs entered her body.

**-------------OPENING CREDITS-----------**

The next day the sisters woke up and only two of them had no idea of what really happened to them. Bianca brushed her teeth and walked to the kitchen to find her eldest sister there.

**"Erm what are you doing up so early?"** Bianca asked Beatrice who was brewing some coffee on the other side of the kitchen.

**"For some reason I woke up here…I was lying on the floor and as odd as this may seem I have no idea what happened to me last night."** she answered her sister's question and poured some coffee into two white mugs, one for her and one for Bianca.

**"Well it seems like you and Bethany traded places last night…she's usually the one who doesn't remember what happened to her the night before."** Bianca said jokingly before taking a sip of her coffee.

**"Speaking of... Where is she?"** the eldest sister asked and a few minutes afterwards both Beatrice and Bianca left the kitchen and started to look for their sister on both floors, after calling out her name and looking for Bethany for fifteen minutes, the other two Halliwell sisters stood in front of the attic and could see their sister lying on the floor at the other side of the room they had never been allowed to enter.

**"I can't believe she was able to open this door…it had been stuck for what? Two years?"** Bianca looked at her sister whom was apparently not surprised to see their youngest sister unconscious somewhere they had never been before. Both sisters looked very surprised to see all the things their grandmother kept in the attic. However they did not have enough time to look everything Bethany had seen the night before.

**"Beth wake up honey!"** Bianca said softly as if she were waking up a child.

**"Oh please…you're never gonna wake her up that way." **Beatrice rolled her eyes, knelt down and slightly slapped her sister's face.

**"W-what? What's going on?"** Bethany got up quickly looking as if she had a lot to drink the night before. She was about to leave and go to her room, when just by looking around she remembered what happened the night before. **"You guys will never believe what I found out last night!"** she began looking down at her sisters as they pulled themselves back up.

**"Duh! Maybe the _attic_!"** Beatrice said ironically with her typical _know it all_ attitude.

**"No! I mean that too…but I found out something even greater than this. You know how grandma never allowed us to come up here and how the door was always locked? That's because she's a witch and that kind of makes us witches too!"** the youngest Halliwell sister said in an excited tone and looked at her sisters. There was a moment of silence that was broken by the sound of Beatrice's and Bianca's laughter.

**"You guys I'm serious!"** Bethany said stumping her feet.

**"Beth I knew that you were messed up but thinking that _we _are witches?"** Beatrice said and started laughing hard again.

**"Honey don't you think that you're being kinda crazy? I mean there's no way that we can be witches. We're all catholic…I _think_."** Bianca looked at Bethany and then started laughing once more.

**"Oh yeah am I the crazy one? Just take a look around! How would you explain the fact that the attic is full of books, herbs, potions, crystals and that big old book right there."** Bethany pointed at the podium and when her sisters looked at it the laughter stopped.

**"I knew that grandma had her secrets…but witchcraft don't you think that that's a little to much for her to handle?"** Beatrice said and laid a hand on top of the closed Book of Shadows, causing the triquetrA to glow bright yellow. **"Wow what was that?"** Bianca said with a surprised expression. There was no reply to her question, Beatrice's jaw dropped as she realized that there was no reasonable explanation to what had just happened.

Bethany stood on Beatrice's left side and touched the Book as well. **"You see! That thing is magical."**

**"And what is this symbol on the cover?"** Bianca asked and as soon as she touched the triquetrA the old book magically opened itself and the pages started to quickly flip themselves. The two sisters jumped back with terrorized faces as the book manifested its own powers. After flipping its pages, the ancient book of the Halliwells stopped on the entry about the charmed ones, an entry written by Penelope Halliwell before she died in 1999.

Bethany stepped forward and read the entry aloud to her sisters. **" Long ago a powerful witch named Melinda Warren made a prophecy about three witches, sisters, that would posses great powers, powers that would automatically make them the most powerful witches the world has seen. These witches would fight against the forces of evil and they would be known as the Charmed Ones. The Eldest of the sisters will posses the power to move objects with her mind . The Middle sister will have the power to freeze time and also cause objects to explode. The youngest of the sisters will be able to gaze into the future and use her knowledge to help her sisters vanquish the threats that they will face as they walk their path as the Charmed Ones."** she finished reading and seemed to be the sister who was more excited about that.

**"W-w- well this is impossible I mean we don't have any powers. I mean it's technically impossible for people to have powers."** Beatrice said and for the first time she looked a bit scared and confused.

**"Freeze time? Move objects with mind? Gaze into the future? A magical book that moves by its own free will…that's erm a bit too much don't you think Bethany? I mean we can't be W-witches"** Bianca stuttered and looked a bit freaked out about what had happened.

**"You guys saw what happened here, you all saw what the book did and what some other witch wrote about us on that entry. We will battle the forces of evil and I think that I woke these powers of ours from their slumber last night."** Bethany explained and walked to the green dusty couch to take a seat.

**"Oh please if you're done with this crap…I have to go to the campus and get a few things done before I return to this house of madness."** Beatrice left the attic leaving her sisters alone in the attic.

**"Erm…I hate to admit but I also had enough of this for now. I have a internship interview to attend to at Vogue we'll talk about this some other time."** Bianca laid her hand on Bethany's shoulder before leaving the attic as well.

Bianca was dressed a lot different from what she was dressed earlier that morning. She wore a crimson down to waist blouse, a pair of black jeans and high heel shoes. She carried bags and folders which contained her best sketches, being a fashion designer was Bianca's dream and if she got this internship at Vogue that would help her guarantee her future. After paying her cab and getting out of the car, she entered the building and looked around mesmerized. Everything was gorgeous and posters of models whom posed for Vogue were on the walls. The floors were made out of white marbles that were very well polished.

**"May I help you?"** the extremely thin woman behind the wooden counter asked.

**"Yes I'm here for the internship interview…I'm Bianca Halliwell."** Bianca responded.

**"Oh I see. Well you're interview will take place on the ninth floor and you're minutes away from being late."** the woman said and started typing again.

**"Oh crap!" **Bianca said under her breath and left to catch the elevator in a hurry. As the elevator went up, Bianca tapped foot impatiently. For her relief she heard the **"ding"** sound the elevator made when it reached the ninth floor. Running desperately while trying to prevent her bags and folders from falling, only to find in the end of the hall a tall dark haired woman opening a door.

**"Hello I'm here for the internship interview."** Bianca said catching her breath.

**"Well you're late… try next year darling."** the tall woman said coldly.

**"Erm….my name is Bianca Halliwell and we've talked through the phone and you even took the time to see a few of my sketches and you said that you really liked them."** Bianca said as she desperately tried to convince the woman to give her another chance.

**"Halliwell…hmm that changes all doesn't it?! Come in."** the woman raised and eyebrow and smiled. After Bianca entered the room, the woman closed the door behind them and walked to her seat. **"Well sit down."**

**"Thank you. Now about my sketches…."** Bianca started to explain the reason behind her sketches and the reason why she liked fashion so much. After being interviewed for nearly one hour, Bianca was sure that the _"job"_ was hers.

**"Halliwell…I have heard a lot about your family. Specially your grandmother and great-aunts. We even crossed paths in the past, but I was younger back then."** said the tall woman whose name was Matilda Corren.

**"Really?"** Bianca asked.

**" Well everyone from where I come from at least heard of them. Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Famed sisters and from what I saw a few years ago very very special."** Matilda said raising an eyebrow.

**"Erm special?! Oh yeah my grandmother owns a restaurant down town named Charmed and my great aunts have succeeded on their carriers."** Bianca was a bit uncomfortable and for some reason she felt that there was something fishy about this woman in front of her.

**"_Charmed_ yeh? Seems quite appropriate seeing that Piper was known as one of the _Charmed Ones _and from what the Source's Seer told me you're no different from her…you're a _Charmed One_ and so are your sisters."** Matilda had now a twisted smile on her face and with a circular motion of both of her hands she created two fireballs.

**"Oh my God!"** Bianca gasped looking terrorized.

**"Oh no dear quite the contrary!"** the female demon said as her face assumed a green color with scales and four yellow horns emerged from her black hair. **"And now I'm gonna kill you….cause that's what demons like myself do for fun!"** she laughed maliciously and threw the fireballs at the Charmed One. Fearing that that would be her end, Bianca raised both hands as if she were trying to protect her face and that slight movement activated her molecular inhibition power. When she realized that nothing had hit her and that for a while there was a silence in the room, Bianca lowered her hands and opened her eyes. For her surprise Matilda was frozen and so were both of the fireballs that were a few inches away from her face. Rising from her seat confused and scared, Bianca ran out of the room leaving her work sample and the demon behind.

A few miles away from the Vogue building, the eldest sister, was taking a short walk around campus, feeling the mild wind blowing through her curly locks. As she walked, Beatrice stopped her ex-boyfriend walking with hands entwined with the hands of a blonde woman under the oldest tree on the campus. The sight of Lucas with the other girl filled Beatrice's heart with anger and thirst for vengeance. Full of anger she closed her hand into a fist and that simple move caused a branch of the tree to fall on top of the blonde girl. "**No it can't be this has got to be a coincidence."** Beatrice thought and decided to make sure that she had caused the accident, so the girl squinted her eyes, making another branch fall on top of Lucas….that was the proof Beatrice needed. She was indeed a witch! Bethany was right and there had to be in the book a way to get reverse whatever the youngest Halliwell sister had done the night before.

It was night, around nine o'clock and the Manor appeared to be calm, but that peaceful environment was disturbed when Bianca burst through the front door.

**"Bethany! Where are you? It's an emergency!"** she yelled and looked desperately for her youngest sister.

**"What…what is it?"** Bethany said descending the staircase. She wore a white tank top, pink pajama pants and her hair was held back into a ponytail. By the looks of her, the youngest Halliwell sister did not leave the manor at all that day.

**"What were you doing up there?"** Bianca asked catching her breath.

**"I've been doing a little studying on the Book, there's very useful information about us in there. Oh also things that we need to worry about like warlocks and demons."** Bethany responded.

**"Demons right…we need to figure out how to get rid of them cause I think that there's one after us."** Bianca explained to her sister what had happened earlier that afternoon and did not seem to be calm.

**" What?! Your boss if I can call her that is a real demon? From what you told me it's gonna be a bit hard to vanquish her. From what I've heard she seems to be an upper level demon and they're not that easy to get rid of we would need potions and erm….what was that called again? Oh the power of three. Yeah we will need the power of three to get rid of her."** Bethany explained shifting her weight to one leg as she rested her hand on top of the old grandfather clock, when she suddenly closed her eyes, gasped and jumped back a few inches. She was being pulled into her first vision.

_Bethany and Bianca were trying to run up the stairs, there were fireballs flying everywhere and Bianca managed to freeze a few of them. Beatrice was entering the house looking as if she did not realize what was happening inside. A female demon with green skin and yellow horns had her mind set on killing the sisters._

**"**_**Die witches die!"** said Matilda in a deep raspy voice and sent two blasts of energy._

**_" Bethany, Bianca look out!"_** _Beatrice yelled lifting both of her hands, sending the energy blasts flying on another direction._

**_"NO!"_** _the demon yelled in anger and turned towards Beatrice who had closed the door behind her. **"You die first witch!"** Matilda pointed her right hand at the grandfather clock and sent it flying towards Beatrice, who was eventually hit by it._

_She fell unconscious on the floor, blood could be seen dripping from her head and there was sharp piece of glass dug inside her chest. Before Bethany could see anything else from her vision, it all disappeared in a golden glow_. Bethany gasped and opened her eyes, she looked terrified do to what she had just seen.

**"What happened?"** Bianca asked confused.

**" I had a premonition."** Bethany answered, looking blank and shocked with what she had just seen.

**"A premon-? So what did you see?"** Bianca took her sister's hand and tried to make her seat down.

**"No we don't have time to seat down Bianca!"** Bethany said sharply as she pulled her hand away from her sister's.

**" Matilda is going to attack us and she will kill Beatrice if we don't figure out how to vanquish her quickly!"** the youngest Halliwell witch explained and pulled her sister towards the staircase.

**" You saw all of that in one premonition?"** Bianca asked as she walked up the steps.

**" We need to see grandma's potion stock and see if we can find any vanquishing potions."** Bethany said opening the attic's door, to find a figure there which at the sight of the sisters disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

**"What was that?"** Bianca asked.

**"I have no idea….but that's not important right now!"** Bethany responded and already started flipping the pages of the book as soon as she reached the podium.

**"What kind of potion am I looking for again?"** Bianca asked as she examined each one of the colored vials closely.

**" Vanquishing potion…there should be a "V" on the labels."** Bethany replied and kept flipping through the pages of the old tome.

**" Found it! The label says _Pure vanquishing potion . Add a part of the demon's body or its blood and the vanquishing potion will be done_." **Bianca read and shoved the vial in her pocket.

**" There's no entry on Matilda…something tells me that we will have to write our own vanquishing spell."** Bethany said closing the book. The triquetrA glowed once again and the book violently flipped its own pages and stopped when it came across the "Power of Three spell."

**" I'll get a few other potions just for safety. For now I have a blinding potion, one stinging potion and a vanquishing potion. Perfect combo don't you think?"** Bianca smiled and decided to hold the other two vials.

**"Yeah…good."** Bethany replied, but her eyes did not leave the page.

"_How to Vanquish your first Warlock:_

_The power of three will set us free_

_The power of three will set us free_

_The power of three will set us free" _

Bethany read aloud to her sister.

**"But Matilda is not a warlock, she's a demon. Do you think that this will work?"** Bianca asked approaching the podium with the two vials in hand.

**"It's our best shot."** Bethany replied. While downstairs the sound of someone slamming the door made the sisters in the attic anxious. Assuming that it was the demon who had appeared, the sisters descended the stairs, ready to vanquish the evil being who was at the moment a threat to their lives.

**"Can you see anything?"** Bianca asked, standing behind her sister who was down on her knees peeking through the staircase's wooden column.

**"Nothing, but get ready to throw one of the potions just in case."** Bethany whispered and pulled herself back up.

**"Alright let's go down."** Bethany said and walked down the stairs on the tip of her toes.

At the sight of a shadow that could be seen on the floor coming out of the kitchen and appearing into the sunroom, Bianca threw the stinging potion, hoping that that it would hit the demon.

**" Ah!"** Beatrice who held a bottle of water close to her mouth, screamed as she saw something coming towards her. Acting by instinct she waved her hand and telekinetically reflected the bottle away from her.

**"What was that all about? Are you two out of your minds?"** Beatrice asked with an upset tone.

**" Erm…we thought that you were a demon."** Bethany said with a giggle.

**" Demon? So are you telling me that demons are after us? And just when I thought that this couldn't get even more messed up."** the eldest sister said rolling her eyes.

**"So we can see that you found out about your powers as well. I think that you owe _someone _an apology for calling that _someone _nuts a few hours ago."** Bethany folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her sister to apologize.

**"Alright…I'm so-"** before Beatrice could finish she saw the figure of a green creature flaming into the middle of the sunroom.

**"Well well isn't this nice? The three sisters all here together...united until the end."** Matilda said in a deep voice and made a circular motion with her hands, creating two fireballs.

**"Oh that's her."** Bianca said shocked by the appearance of the female demon. She threw the potion at the demon, who threw one of the fireballs and hit the potion vial before it could reach her.

"**Potions is that the best you can do?"** The demon laughed and jumped towards the sisters.

Bianca gasped and quickly flickered her fingers, freezing the demon half way up in the air.

**"She won't stay frozen for long…so let's get out of here."** Bianca told her sisters and walked up the staircase, she was soon followed by Beatrice. Bethany stayed behind and got closer to the demon, she took a grip of one of the yellow horns on the demon's head and pulled it with a great deal of force, causing a green slime to come out of the demon's head as soon as the horn was pulled out of it.

**"Gross!"** Bethany said with disgust at the sight of the green liquid. After that the youngest sister run up and the stairs and when she reached the attic, she locked the door behind her.

**"Okay I got something that we can add to the potion."** Bethany smiled and showed the horn to her sisters.

**" Alright I think that we just need a small piece of it." **Bianca walked towards her sister and broke the tip of Matilda's horn. **"I hope that this will work."** she prayed and dropped the piece of horn into the vial. When the key ingredient touched the liquid, the potion started to bubble and a green smoke emerged from it and dissipated shortly afterwards.

**"This is a good sign isn't it?"** Beatrice asked from behind the podium.

**"I guess so."** Bianca replied and walked back to the podium where the book of shadows rested open in the _"Power of Three"_ entry.

Before things could get calm within the attic, a beam of energy hit the door from outside, causing it to explode. Before anything could happen to the youngest sister, Bianca quickly flickered her fingers, hoping to freeze the explosion. However she didn't permanently freeze it, her power made the explosion happen rather slower than usual, it was slow enough to allow Bethany to run away from it.

**"Thanks."** the youngest sister said as she reached her other two sisters who were standing in front of the book.

**"Don't mention it!"** Bianca replied and got ready to throw the potion.

**"Your powers are far greater than what I expected them to be. I must say that I underestimated you…I'll make sure that that doesn't happen again."** the demon said as she entered the attic and before she could attack the sisters, Beatrice sent her flying towards the potion cabinet.

**"Argh!"** the demon cried in pain as several potion vials broke, a great part of them were harmful potions like, stinging potions, burning potions, electric potions and acid potions.

**"Quick do something!"** Beatrice told Bianca who flickered her fingers once more, but this time the demon did not freeze, her right hand started glowing red and in matter of seconds it exploded.

**"Damn you witches!"** the demon spat as she got up from the pond of potion, smoke could be seen coming out of her body and green slime kept pouring from where her hand was not too long ago.

**"Throw it now!"** Bethany said to Bianca and got ready to cast the spell as soon as her sister threw the potion. Not waiting any longer, Bianca threw the potion and as soon as the vial broke onto the demon's skin, a silver smoke started to swirl around Matilda.

**"The Power of Three will set us free!"** Bethany chanted and held onto her sister's hand.

**" The power of three will set us free!"** Bethany chanted taking Beatrice's hand.

**" The power of three will set us free!"** the eldest sister chanted and as soon as she finished the short but yet powerful spell, the demon erupted in flames and soon obliterated.

One week had gone by and the Halliwells were almost ready to lead their lives apart of their charmed duties. The eldest Halliwell sister woke up early that Monday morning and sat down on the porch, concerned about the other demons who would come after them.

**" Watcha doing hun?"** Bianca asked as she sat beside her sister on the cement steps.

**" Nothing just thinking about the whole witch thing…so do you think that our entire family is a big coven of witches?"** she asked, gazing up at the morning sky.

**" By what Matilda told me…yes, but this has to be a good thing I guess."** Bianca responded and smiled as she spotted Bethany on the other side of the street.

**" Where were you kiddo?"** Beatrice asked with a smile.

**" Just out for the morning run…gotta be on shape. In case the Harry Potters of the world start showing up."** Bethany laughed and sat down by her eldest sister.

**"So what do we do now? About our powers and the demons out there?"** Bianca asked concernedly.

**" We are going to be careful, master our abilities, stay together, kick some demon ass and embrace our destiny."** Beatrice responded.

**" Witches for ever I guess?"** Bethany asked, noticing that her eldest sister had finally accepted the fact that they were all going o be witches whether they liked it or not.

**" Till Magic do us part!"** Bianca said with a discreet smile and stood up and entered the Halliwell Manor with Bethany shortly afterwards. Beatrice was the last one to get in. Before closing the door behind her, she took a look around one more time, deep inside knowing that the world she knew was about to change. With a smile on her face, she squinted her eyes, magically closing the door.

**So this was Chapter 1 of ****ANGELS**** and I must apologize if there were any "plot-holes" I'll do my best to fill them inn the next chapters. Please leave me a review, your opinion really counts for beginner writer like me :P. Chapter two is almost done and I will post it in a few days. I will also be putting up a site where you guys can see updates on the series and also take a look at "promo banners" and other features. Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm glad to let you all know that chapter two is here and that both Firt Born and I did our best on it. At first this wasn't the episode I had planned, I had another one in mind, but after typing a few pages I decided that that particular episode should be one that can be used later, when the girls are more magically prepared to face what I wanted them to face on that episode. Anyway without further ado I give you all the second episode of ANGELS.**

ANGELS

**Chapter 2: " Burn Baby Burn!."**

**Story by: Bruno Ono**

**Edited by: First Born**

It was one of those hot days in San Francisco, one of those days when half of the citizens sought comfort and coolness inside air conditioned places like the mall, stores and their homes. One of those people who didn't want to feel the consequences of global warming was a young high school student named Abigail Simmons. Her favorite pastime was messing with software called Photoshop, but there was more to Abigail than met the eye, she was a witch, the first one on her family.

"Okay, now I click here to enhance this spot, cut, then paste, done!" she sighed, with a tone of happiness on her voice. "What is it now loser?" said a tall blonde walking into Abigail's room, it was Abby's stepsister Debby, a normal cheerleader with lots of friends and the only gift she had was the gift of annoyance.

"Get out Debby! I don't want you inside my room!" Abigail said, with an expression of embarrassment on her face. "Oh look, little chubby here is putting her head on hot model's bodies. God you're such a loser." Debby laughed, and sat on top of her stepsister's bed.

While the young witch burst into tears, a barely visible figure of a strong tall man surrounded by a red glowing light appeared, "She never respected you Abby and she never will. She stole everything from you…your friends, your room and the love of your mother. Debby doesn't deserve to live. Kill her!" said the spectrum. With those words, Abigail's eyes turned bright red and she rose from her chair.

"Wow…what's wrong with you fat girl? W-what the hell happened to your eyes?" Debby asked with a frown. "You'll never take anything from me ever again!" Abby barked, and pointed her right hand at Debby.  
A golden light appeared around the young witch's hand, causing her stepsister to scream in agony as she felt her insides burning. The painful screams echoed through the house, but no one seemed to come to Debby's rescue.

**------------OPENING CREDITS------------**

A few miles away, inside the crimson Halliwell manor, the Charmed Ones were in the kitchen cooking. The middle sister, Bianca was on the phone to her grandmother, and multitasking by cutting the vegetables at the same time.

"Yeah Grandma everything is…erm normal I guess. Still there are a few things that we want to talk to you about." Bianca said, balancing the phone on her shoulder blade.

"Well honey, I have to go to this dessert contest with Sheela for two weeks, and your grandfather is going fishing with Darryl, so I guess that we will have to wait to talk about whatever you want to talk to me about." said Piper on the other side of the line.

"Alright, I guess we'll talk later. I love you Grandma." Bianca said, with a smile and started chopping carrots, slicing each one individually with a sort of aggression. Wishing she could talk to her Grandmother now, as opposed to later. "I love you too honey." Piper responded, and hung up.

" Grandma sends her love. It seems that we're going to be grandparent less for another month or so." Bianca smiled at her two other sisters, who seemed to be getting along well since they found out that they were witches.

"Well I guess it's better for them to stay away for a while. I mean in case there's any demon attacks." Beatrice replied, who stood in front of the oven frying rice.  
"I'm sure that Grandma and Grandpa can take care of themselves. Now if you guys don't mind I'm gonna turn on the TV, this is kinda getting boring." Bethany smiled, and walked to the counter to the remote control. As soon as she touched the cold plastic remote control, the youngest Halliwell sister was pulled into a vision.

_A young blonde screamed in agony as smoke came out of her mouth. Blood poured from her ears. A red headed girl stood in front of the blonde girl burning up, having her hand extended, a dark aura surrounded her. Her eyes glowed red and when the blonde girl on the bed stopped screaming, a yellow beam of light came from her eyes and mouth hitting something or someone invisible, that stood by the other girl. The image turned into a blur and soon faded before Bethany's eyes._

"Beth…what is it? What did you see?" Bianca asked, putting down the knife.  
"I-I'm not sure. I had this vision after a touched the remote." she thought aloud, and pressed the red button on the remote.  
"…the reason behind Deborah Smith's death is still a mystery." The anchor replied, sitting at a long desk, and multiple papers in front of her. The news had been on for quite a while it seemed.

Bethany sat down by Bianca and watched, wanting to know if the girl she saw in her vision was this Deborah, "But the doctors working on the autopsy confirmed that she died of internal combustion. Could this be another one of San Francisco's unsolved cases? Did the heat have anything to do with it? Back to you Tom." The woman replied, and Bethany turned off the television looking at Beatrice with a terrified expression.

"What is it?" asked the eldest sister, wondering if this was what she saw on her premonition.

"That girl…I-I saw her die. I'm not sure who or what killed her but I'm almost sure it was a demon." Bethany responded, looking down, shocked with what she had seen. It only been a short while since she gained her powers and that made her unprepared to see the kind of premonition she saw.

Beatrice sighed; she had no idea of what to tell Bethany. Beatrice was never the kind of sister who comforted the others. Having no idea of what to say, the eldest Halliwell sister walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water, opened it and handed over to Bethany.

"Thanks," Bethany said with a soft smile. "I think that I should go get the Book. Be right back." Bianca told her sisters and ran up the stairs to get the book.

No sound filled the kitchen for a moment, Bianca walked up the stairs and the silence was only broken after Bianca came down carrying the Book of Shadows.

"So, let's see if there is something in here that can let us know about what killed that girl." Beatrice said, and sat between her two sisters and started flipping through the aged pages.

"So Beth, what are we looking for here?" Bianca asked her youngest sister, who still looked a bit shocked from what she had seen.

"I don't know. Possessions, dark auras," Bethany replied, and as she finished her sentence, the pages of the Book started flipping themselves and stopped on one of the last pages.

"Lurkers?" said Beatrice, who was now standing behind Bethany, resting both of her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Lurkers are demons who dwell between the realms of the living and the dead. They possess the power to control the will of witches that are new to the craft. These demons use the power they have to make witches kill innocents by using their powers. That way The Lurkers can suck the life force out of the innocent. However, this same life force only lasts twenty four hours." Bianca read.

"Wait, you forgot the fine print." Beatrice sighed. "A power of three spell written by the Charmed Ones is required in order to vanquish a Lurker." Beatrice read, and didn't look very happy. "Well it seems like we're gonna have to do some rhyming." she sighed.

"So we have to find the girl from my premonition, vanquish this Lurker thing and turn her in to the police?" Bethany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First we have to find her then we'll figure out what to do. The Book of Shadows says that the life force stolen only lasts for twenty four hours. So we have to find this Lurker before he strikes again." said Beatrice, who immediately grabbed her car keys.

"Only one problem left. Exactly how do we find this girl, Lurker, whatever?" Bianca asked, and once again the pages of the Book of Shadows started to flip and stopped on the Scrying entry.

"Hmm…crystal, and map apparently. Got to go to the attic be right back." Bianca smiled, and ran up the stairs to look for a crystal and a map. Entering the attic, the scrying tools were on a table a few inches away from the wooden podium . The middle sister ran back down the stairs carrying a map of San Francisco and a quartz crystal that hung from a silver chain.

"So can we go now?" asked Beatrice, who was already ready to leave. "I just have to get one more thing." Bianca smiled, walking back to the Book, she copied down the spell on a sheet of paper.

"Ready?" Beatrice asked impatiently. "Yes! Why are you annoying me when you haven't even turned off the oven? I think it's obvious that we won't be eating here today." Bianca said, with a tone of annoyance.

Rolling her eyes Beatrice waved her hand and turned off the oven. "Done," Beatrice smiled, and walked to the car.

In a matter of ten minutes the Halliwell sisters left Prescott Street and entered the busy streets of San Francisco. "Okay, so what do I do now?" asked Beatrice, who was driving a black SUV. "Just give me a moment, I have to concentrate and cast this spell."

**"The one sought shall now be found.  
Though he's in the air,  
Or walking the ground.  
Inside this crystal, magic will grow.  
The location of our innocent  
This rock will show."**

Bianca chanted and the quartz crystal swirled above the map before falling on a spot written "Rosemary Street" on it. "You turn left. Then keep on going straight till you reach Rosemary Street." said Bianca, as she placed the map and the crystal on the floor.

After twenty minutes of driving, the Halliwell sisters reached the small suburban neighborhood. They got off the car and started to look around. "This seems kinda normal if you ask me." Beatrice replied, let out folding her arms. "That's the house I saw in my vision." Bethany answered, pointed at the yellow Victorian house on the other side of the street.

Without questioning the youngest Halliwell, the other two followed Bethany into the house. Not knocking, they entered, preparing to freeze at any moment. "Wow, this place looks kind of good for a crime scene." Bianca smiled, as her hazel eyes scanned every single detail of the house.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked a red headed girl in a angry tone, who had just walked down the stairs. "Hi what's up?!" Bianca smiled, and flicked her fingers, hoping to freeze the girl, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't she freeze?" asked Bethany, surprised to see that her sister's power didn't work. "I don't know!" Bianca added, continuing to flick her fingers, trying to freeze the girl but nothing happened.

"That's the other girl from my vision." Bethany whispered to Beatrice. "Leave it to me hun, I can handle it." Beatrice smiled, to Bethany and slowly walked towards the girl.

"Listen we don't have time to fool around. So, I'm just going to go straight to the point. We know what really happened to the other girl who was here earlier with you. And we also know that it wasn't your fault." Beatrice said, as she got closer to the girl.

"This might not make any sense, but we know what really happened. I saw how the other girl died." Bethany sighed, looking at the girl in front of Beatrice.

"Her name was Debby, my stepsister. I-I never liked her, but I didn't want her to die." sobbed Abby.

"Like I said…I saw everything. You see…my sisters and I are…witches. We've got powers like you." Bethany explained. "What…you saw it? W-witches? This has to be a joke." Abigail said with a hiccup.

"This might not be what you need or what you want to hear now, but you've got powers and a very bad guy forced you into killing your stepsister. We might be the only ones that can help you." Bianca explained, and tried to reach for the girl.  
"Maybe we should go to our house. You'll be safer there and we'll explain everything on the way." Beatrice suggested, and helped Abigail get to the car.

By the time the witches got back to the Manor, Abigail already knew everything about the demon who forced her into becoming a killer. The Halliwells welcomed the teenager into their home and offered her something to eat.

"So after you guys vanquish this Lurker thing. Will there be a way to bring Debby back?" Abigail asked, after swallowing a piece of her sandwich.

"Not that we know of. I don't think that there's a way of bringing people back from the dead honey." Bianca explained.

"Not a way through white magic anyway," Beatrice said, as she sat down holding a piece of paper in one hand and a pen on the other. "So now all we have to do is write a spell to kick his demonic ass and then we'll see what we can do to help you." she said, smiling at Abby.

"Abby, you look tired. You can take a nap in my bed if you would like. We'll wake you up before sunset." Bethany suggested, and led the girl upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Beth must be going through a lot." Beatrice said, looking a Bianca. Now that Bethany and Abigail were upstairs, the other two Halliwell sisters could talk.

"I bet she is. After all, she saw Debby's death, every single detail of it. It mustn't have been very pleasant." Bianca said, resting her right hand on Beatrice's shoulder. "You really care for her, maybe you shouldn't be afraid to show her or tell her that." she smiled as Beatrice's eyes were being filled with tears.

When Bethany came down, Beatrice quickly wiped her tears and started talking to Bianca about the demon. "So after we write the spell we're going to summon him here?" Beatrice asked. "I think so. After all, I think that we'll be more safe here, cause we have the Book, potions, and other things that can help us fight him." Bethany answered, sitting by her eldest sister.

"I couldn't agree more." Bianca said, with a smile and helped her other two sisters write the vanquishing spell they needed.

While the witches wrote the spell, the lurker they were after was in the underworld at the Seer's cave.

"This life force won't last long. I'm starting to feel it slipping away." the demon said. "Mortals don't have strong life forces you should have known that." the Seer said, with a grin and looked into the pool filled with a silver liquid. "Well, well, it seems that you will have more luck next time." she smiled, apparently happy with what she saw in the pool.

"Next time? What do you mean Seer?" the Lurker asked, stepping towards the pool, trying to see what the Seer had seen but he saw nothing but bubbles and smoke. "Three witches will try to vanquish you; all of them are new to the craft. One of these three sisters is the weakest at the moment. If you use your power to make her kill the other two you won't have to worry about hunting life forces ever again." The Seer explained, to the Lurker who looked very satisfied with what he had heard.

"Wow. What's so special about these witches?" he asked, scratching his chin.

"They are the Charmed Ones." The Seer answered with a devious smile on her face.

Back at the Halliwell manor, the sisters and Abigail gathered up in the attic to vanquish the demon.

"Do you think that you guy's spells will work?" Abigail asked, looking at the sisters who stood holding hands. "We hope so." said Beatrice, who stood in the middle of the trio of sisters.

**"Demon who in the shadows dwells  
You're now summoned by the Halliwells  
We call the goddesses to hear our plea  
Help us vanquish this lurker with the  
Power of three."**

The sisters chanted, causing a thick black smoke to appear a few inches in front of them. "Alright girls get ready!" Bianca told her sisters and raised her hands, ready to flicker them if necessary. As soon as the smoke vanished into thin air, a tall man appeared from it. "Hello witches." he said with a grin.

Waving her right hand, Beatrice telekinetically threw a glass vase at the Lurker. That was enough to distract him, while Bethany grabbed a crystal athame.

"Ouch…you're gonna pay for that…bitch!" the demon raised his left hand, sending a jet of flames towards Beatrice. Acting by instinct, the eldest sister raised her hand and deflected the flames to her left, but the stream headed toward where Abigail was standing.

"Bianca!" Bethany yelled. The sister who stood on the other side of the attic, ready to attack the demon from his back, flickered her fingers and froze the deadly jet of flames that would kill the red head girl standing by Beatrice. "I'm sorry Abby." Beatrice said, looking at the terrified girl.

The Lurker, who had paid close attention to what the Seer had told him earlier, looked at the sister who seemed to be the most vulnerable at the moment, Bethany.  
"What are you doing child? Why do you insist on fighting? Why do you keep trying to make your sisters love you when you know that they don't and won't?" the demon said, and walked towards Bethany, whose eyes started to glow red.

"Kill them now and you will be free to live a life of your own, a life free of witchcraft and the Power of Three." he said, standing behind Bethany. The young Halliwell raised the crystal athame and started to walk towards her eldest sister. "She never loved you Bethany and she never will. She always despised you!" the Lurker said, smiling and followed Bethany.

"Beth, he's lying. You can't believe him. I-I don't hate you. You're my sister for god's sake." Beatrice said, backing away. Bianca tried to freeze Bethany, but nothing happened.

"Kill her!" the demon commanded and a grin appeared on his face as Bethany raised the athame higher.

"Beth please don't. I love you." Beatrice said, with tears rolling down her eyes and it seemed that those three magic words had enough power to free Bethany from the Lurker's power.

After she regained her consciousness, Bethany smiled at her sister and quickly turned around, plunging the athame into the demon's chest. "Now!" she told her other two sisters and stood in front of the demon.

**"Evil demon in our sight,  
We vanquish you with all our might,  
Erupt in flames as we send you back,  
To inhabit a place so black."  
**  
The Charmed Ones chanted, causing the demon to erupt in flames. As he was being slowly swallowed by the flames, a blue orb came out of his mouth and soared straight up, freeing the remaining life force his last victim. The once powerful demon turned into a pile of ashes.

After vanquishing one of the most dangerous demons she had faced yet, Beatrice let go of her sisters' hands and hugged Bethany with all of her strength. "I love you. You better not doubt that again or I'll have to use my powers on you." she said, with a soft laugh. Now more than ever the Charmed Ones were truly together as one, they really were the Power of Three.

Two weeks after that night, the Charmed Ones gathered in a restaurant on a Friday afternoon just to hang out and talk about both girl stuff and witch stuff.

"Have you guys heard from Abby?" Bethany asked.

"Well, last time I heard she went back home and both her mom and step dad have been helping her out. I think she'll be fine." Bianca answered, and took a sip of her iced tea, which happened to be her favorite drink.

"Two weeks without having to vanquish any demons, I can definitely get used to this." Beatrice laughed, and pretended not to worry about the other demons who would come.

"Here's to the power of three." Bianca said, with a smile and raised her glass. "I'll drink to that." Beatrice also raised her glass. "Oh what the hell?!" Bethany laughed, and raised her glass before drinking.

While the sisters had fun in the mortal realm, down at the underworld a clothed figure paced around the Seer's cave.

"What do you see?" asked the mysterious creature who's voice sounded like the sound of a million men speaking at the same time. "I see death. Never fear my lord. The Charmed circle will be broken soon." the Seer responded with a smile.

**So this was chapter two. I loved writing it and I hope you guys like it. I wanna thank First Born for editing this chapter, I really like working with you and I'm sure that together we're gonna give the fans some other good chapters/episodes. I also wanna thank the members from C-Net that gave me a few writing tips, they really helped me when writing this particular chapter. The Lurker demon was created by me and two of the spells were written by me as well, but one was taken from charmed and rewritten. I wanna thank you all for your support…writing is a lot more fun now that I know that Angels has its own set of fans. Thank you once again! :)**


End file.
